The invention relates to melt spinning synthetic filaments and, more particularly, it relates to spinnerets for extruding, quenching and twisting such filaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,362 discloses a fiber spinning apparatus wherein synthetic filaments are extruded from an internal needle-like capillary which is shown to have individual twisting orifices surrounding the outside of the capillary housing in addition to a primary orifice that supplies fluid for advancing and blowing out the filaments from within the assembly. Needle-like capillaries are complex, susceptible to plugging, and difficult to clear.